Never Give Up
by ShadowStarDeluxe
Summary: Is Naruto's horrifying dream just your average nightmare or a glimpse of the near by future.


**~ I do not own Naruto ~**

**This story simply begins with 3 simple words, with a very powerful meaning. What are these words? Well let's just say that the meaning is to try hard till the end infinity and beyond. And those words are**_**"Never give up"**_**. These words are the very purpose of this tear jerking story and all you have to do is read it.**

**Chapter 1: I'm always with you**

"**Oh my god it's the kyuubi child," said a strange lady. Naruto who was sitting nearby on a swing he'd made under a tree with a nice shade heard the statement and looked up.**

**"Shhhh he'll hear you, I heard he's killed a great sum of people in the village. The women glared at Naruto and ran away to their homes in fear and disgust. **

**"Oh yeah, that's right everyone hates me, why don't they like me what have I done? Naruto said crying silently. Then suddenly everything became dark. Naruto opened his eyes and in front of him was a mirror. Naruto stepped up to it, and a image of Sasuke appeared. "Sasuke?"Naruto said in shock.**

**"Naruto let us touch fist again, I want you to see something."Sasuke said stoically. Naruto raised his fist to the mirror and it broke, Sasuke disappeared and the room went dark again. "Sasuke what happened where are you?!"Naruto screamed. Loud footsteps echoed in the air and he could feel pure malice in the air**

**"Kill me Naruto please I want you to…" **

"**What!?"Naruto frightened by this he heard someone draw a weapon. Naruto grabbed his kunai and stroke the attacker. Light suddenly the room was engulfed with light. And the person was… It was…"Sakura-chan?"Naruto's eyes immediately watered when he saw a kunai, his kunai in her heart. **

**"Naruto why-?" she said with tears down her face taking her last breath in his arms. Naruto turned around and behind him was the horrifying scene of everyone he knew dead and his hands covered in their blood he screamed.**

**(suddenly waking up)**

**~end dream~**

"A dream" Naruto said wiping the sweat on his forehead onto his sleeve. He stood up and changed into his orange and black jump suit. A pretty easy way of letting the world know he's here because nobody else would wear it. "Yosh, time to start the day! Naruto said energetically. He looked out the window wondering for a moment what exactly his dream could've meant. "Well I can't worry about that now; I've got a whole day ahead of me!" He said trying to brighten his mood. Then he jumped out of the window and sprinted across the roof.

**~Later~**

"Late" Sakura said impatiently. Naruto didn't look away from his feet he was afraid to look at her after that horrifying image was imprinted in his mind.

"Gomen (sorry)"He said. Sakura glared at him.

"You feel okay." She said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah don't worry about it lets go we have work to do". Naruto trailed along the pathway to start their mission.

**2 hours later they finally arrive at thier destination**

"Kakashi-sensei what is our mission anyway?" Sakura said. Kakashi looked at his students and sighed deeply.

"We aren't on a mission at all". Kakashi said very soon about to regret what he said.

"NANI!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto didn't seem to here it and Sai didn't seem to care.

"We came here to visit Sasuke. Recently I received news that he might not live much longer because he strains his body to use Sasuno. His body can't handle it and his mental state is no-where near prepared" Kakashi said with melancholy in his voice. Naruto set there and processed what Kakashi said and then his dream came back to haunt him.

"Sensei I don't think I should attend."Naruto said.

"Naruto hasn't reuniting with him been your goal up till now! He is your comrade and as his friend you should see him now it'll probably be your only chance."Kakashi said all Sensei like. Naruto clenched his fist together

"I don't want to!" Naruto turned his head to avoid looking at his team who were in shock because of his statement.

"Naruto…"Sakura said in disbelief of what she had heard."

"Sakura-chan I'm afraid right now okay, I had a….a horrible dream but it seemed so real. and I don't want to go because I feel that if I do what happened in the dream will happen now."Naruto said with quivers down his spine. Sakura looked at Naruto to shaking. She sympathized with him and hugged him.

"It's okay if anything happens I will always be with you no matter what because you are Nakama (a friend). Tears slid silently down Naruto's face not because his first love just called him a friend but because he couldn't tell her about the dream and what happened to her and everyone else.

**-what happens next?-**

**I edited the story because well it was a piece of crap before but I'm gonna use my newfound experience to make it a great please comment and review! ~ShadowStarDeluxe~**


End file.
